The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones
(The Channel Awesome logo and show opening play) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. There's a lot of cinematic and television universes out there, isn't there? (A montage of promo images of TV show spinoffs is shown: ''Better Call Saul, Fear the Walking Dead, Young Sheldon, Star Trek: Discovery)'' NC (vo): Hell, if you're gonna start a new show nowadays, it's almost expected you have a spinoff ready to go just in case it becomes a hit. (Now cut to a collage of classic movie monsters from Universal) NC (vo): The ones that started it were arguably the Universal Monsters... (Cut to a second movie collage, this one of Marvel superheroes) NC (vo): ...and the most popular today is arguably the Marvel Cinematic Universe. NC: But somewhere in between, there's a universe that everybody overlooks: the Hanna-Barbera universe. (A new montage begins, consisting of Hanna-Barbera character crossovers, starting with an image of the "funny animal" types (i.e., Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, etc.) appearing together. After this, we cut to a shot of a Captain Caveman cartoon featured on ''The Flintstone Kids entitled "Grime and Punishment")'' NC (vo): Yeah, from Yogi Bear meeting Huckleberry Hound to Captain Caveman meeting the Flintstone Kids... (Now another image is shown, this one of various HB characters all standing around in Olympic garb for the "Laff-a-Lympics", which consists of such teams as the Yogi Yahooeys (consisting of the aforementioned funny animals like Yogi and Huckleberry), the Scooby Doobys (led by Scooby-Doo, naturally) and the Really Rottens (consisting of generic villain types, led by a recolored/renamed Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley). Also with them is a fourth team that was not actually part of the show, just made up by fans, known as the Dabba Doozys, led by teenage versions of Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm and featuring HB characters that don't quite fit in the other teams (including Tom and Jerry, apparently)) NC (vo): ...even having so many characters, they formed their own weekly "laff-a-lympics"... (Now cut to a huge crowd shot of all manner of HB characters of the past all gathered together, with caricatures of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera themselves standing front and center) NC (vo): ...this was for little kids what monsters and Marvel were for big kids. And you know what? They didn't get enough attention. (Another image of the Laff-a-Lympics teams is shown, albeit without the Dabba Doozys this time) NC (vo): It's hard enough having one show get off the ground, but when you literally have so many you can have your own Olympics, that's pretty damn impressive. (Now cut to an image of another set of HB characters relevant to the topic at hand: the Jetsons and the Flintstones) NC (vo): I bring this up because one of the biggest Hanna-Barbera crossovers that kids wanted to see and had to wait years to finally get... NC: ...came to us in 1987 with The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones*. (Beat) SHIT'S GOING DOWN! *NOTE: The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones was one in a series of ten TV movies collectively known as "The Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10", which aired in 1987 and '88. Interestingly, The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones was the only movie in the series to feature the Flintstones, while the Jetsons would get a second movie for themselves: Rockin' with Judy Jetson. (The title for this movie is shown, followed by a montage of clips from it) NC (vo): I'd be lying if I said I found either of these shows to be great works of art, but they were groundbreaking in their own right and gigantic hits. NC: And yeah, as a little kid, I loved both of them. NC (vo): They were bright, colorful, easy to follow, and, to their credit, very imaginative, at least in terms of how their worlds worked. They were among Hanna-Barbera's most profitable properties. But, despite years of request, they had no idea how to make the Stone Age meet up with the age of the future. Well, after years of waiting, they finally came up with a TV special to combine the two. Nowadays, this doesn't seem like anything that special, but back then, it was kind of a big deal, if you were a little kid in the '80s. But that leaves the question: is it just for kids in the '80s, or is there something for a modern audience? Well, let's combine the past with the future to find out. NC: This is the biggest crossover until the ones that came after it! This is Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. (The film opens in Orbit City (the Jetsons' hometown), with a robot rooster crowing while George Jetson is trying to sleep) NC (vo): As the credits roll, we see a robotic rooster wake up George Jetson... Kind of the alarm version of Bob, isn't it?... (Cut briefly to a shot of Microsoft Bob as he says it) ...as George seems to be having a bad dream. George (George O'Hanlon): (in his sleep) No, Mr. Spacely, that's my throat you're strangling! (clutches his own throat) NC: At least, I hope that's considered a bad dream. (When George refuses to awaken, the bed forces him awake by catapulting him out of it and into the shower, where his pajamas are stripped off and the shower is turned on to cold) NC (vo; as George): My one-piece, tear-off pajamas! NC: Man, the future's kinky! (Meanwhile, a similar thing happens in Bedrock: Fred Flintstone is also sleeping) NC (vo): Cut to earlier in the day, plus 66 million years, as we see Fred Flintstone is getting up as well. (Like George, Fred refuses to wake up when the alarm clock, in this case consisting of an hourglass and a squawking bird acting as the alarm, tells him to, so the bird has to take extreme measures by summoning Dino, who runs in and awakens Fred by jumping on his bed and licking him, much to his annoyance) Fred (Henry Corden): Hey, stop! Cut it out, Dino, you hear me?! NC: I hate whenever I see that now, I have to block out... (The scene of Dino licking Fred is shown again, along with a clip of Weird Al Yankovic's "Bedrock Anthem" video, showing a clip of Dino licking Fred there, followed by Weird Al wagging his tongue around) NC (vo): ...Weird Al Yankovic doing his weird tongue trick. (In the future, Mr. Spacely appears on a video monitor, with Jane Jetson addressing it) NC (vo): George gets ready for work while his boss gives him a call. Jane (Penny Singleton): George, it's Mr. Spacely. What shall I tell him? (George can't answer; he is being groomed by machines, combing his hair, shaving him, and brushing his teeth, the last one muffling his speech so it's too inaudible to make out) NC: (as Jane) Drinking in the morning again, George? Thank God the kids are dead. (The title ''Dark Jetsons appears on the screen)'' NC (vo; announcer voice): Dark Jetsons will return after these messages. NC (vo): The food machine seems to be broken, giving everybody the wrong meal. Jane: (seeing Elroy Jetson eating a huge banana split sundae) You ordered ice cream for breakfast?! Elroy (Daws Butler): I ordered capsulated whole grain cereal with dehydrated fruit chips. NC: Ah, an L.A. millennial breakfast. Elroy: (leaving while standing on a moving walkway) I gotta meet Mr. Orbit. He's helping me with my science project: a time machine. George: (irritably, arms on hips) Now there's a real waste of time. (George enters another room, also on a moving walkway) NC (vo): Yeah, now continue on your sidewalk that moves your perfectly able feet. Also, a time machine is just a school assignment? NC: (somewhat creeped out) Isn't that like (Image of a skeletal corpse appears in the corner) bringing the dead back to life for your religious studies class? (Back in the Stone Age, Fred is trying to take a shower using a mammoth's trunk, but, again, like George, the water is coming out cold, as he is seen shivering as the water lands on him) Fred: Wilma, the elephant is out of hot water! NC: No, he's not, you just don't want to know where it comes out of. Wilma Flintstone (Jean Vander Pyl): First thing tomorrow, I'll have the plumber bring in a new elephant. NC: (shakes head) Trust me, (Image of the elephant graveyard from ''The Lion King appears in the corner)'' you don't want to see where they put the old ones! (Wilma and Betty Rubble are looking at a brochure for Honolurock) NC (vo): They check the weather report to see if their possible future vacation spot, Honolurock, is looking pleasant. (Wilma turns on a radio to get the weather report. Inside the radio, a bird is seen looking out through a pair of binoculars) Bird: The temperature in downtown Bedrock is 47 degrees. Honolurock: gorgeous as usual. NC: Okay, is there a supercut of all the appliance scenes? 'Cause it really is the only good part of the show. Fred: (adjusting his tie) Oh, boy, sweet-n-sour bronto ribs and lizard gizzards, my favorite breakfast! (runs out into the kitchen) NC: (his head resting on his hand) Anyone who has to say lines like that for a living is making too many good life choices. (Fred is talking to Barney Rubble on the phone, the latter's ringing is caused by a monkey hitting a gong) NC (vo): Fred calls Barney, suspecting that Wilma is cooking him his favorite breakfast so that he'll agree to take her to Honolurock. Ah, Stone Age problems sound nice. Betty (Julie Dees): (to Wilma, as Fred eats the huge ribs) I'll bet Fred was wondering where they serve sweet-n-sour ribs every day of the week. Fred: (shaking head) No, he wasn't. (takes another bite) NC: He was wondering... (The camera closes in on Fred's mouth as he eats) NC (vo): ...if his gums have Addison's disease! NC: Seriously, you should get that looked at! (Wilma and Betty are now wearing grass skirts, as the former plays a hula song on a ukulele while they do a hula dance) NC: Oh, now I know I saw this in an episode of I Love Lucysaurus. (Beat) See, I can make those kind of jokes, too. (Barney arrives to take Fred to work, and Fred starts to leave, which upsets Wilma and Betty, who hold up their grass skirts to him) Wilma: (irritably) Haven't you noticed anything?! Fred: Yeah, those grass skirts. You back up to the stove, you can start a fire. NC: (as Fred) Change into something else! You look like cavewomen! (normal) ''How does this work? ''(Meanwhile, George gets caught trying to sneak into work two minutes late and is dropped down a slide tube into Mr. Spacely's office, landing in a chair) NC (vo): Back in the future, George walks into work late. (The chair carries George over to Spacely's desk and dumps him on it) Mr. Spacely (Mel Blanc): (scowling at George) Nice of you to drop in, George. NC: (as Spacely) Now kiss me! (In George's office, Spacely is addressing George about trouble at Spacely Sprockets, but notices George's computer, R.U.D.I., eavesdropping in, irritating him) Spacely: Tune out, R.U.D.I. R.U.D.I.: (to Spacely) Yes, sir, Mr. Spacely. (sotto, to George) I'll be here when you need me, George. (tunes out) NC: Well, that wasn't creepy at all. Spacely: That isn't a computer, it's a nursemaid. NC: (nods nervously) And that didn't make it any creepier. NC (vo): Spacely says he suspects a leak from George as a lot of his projects are being stolen by his competitor Cogs. Spacely: ...from the Lunar Probe to the Humphrey Bumgart Lookalike Sprockets for the nostalgia buffs. NC: (scoffs) Dorks. R.U.D.I.: (tuning back in briefly, sporting a different face for some reason) Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad, sweetheart. NC: (even more nervously) Everything that computer does scares me. Please stop. NC (vo): Spacely tells George to spy on his competitor, or he's fired. Wait, why would you send the suspected leak to spy for you? That's like sending (A shot of Major Toht from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark appears in the corner)'' this guy to tattle on Hitler. (Meanwhile, at Slate Rock and Gravel Company, where Fred and Barney work, it's coffee break time as a bird toots like a factory whistle to announce it) NC (vo): Back in the past, Fred and Barney talk about combining their money to win a poker game so they can take their wives on even better vacations than what they had planned. Barney (Mel Blanc): But Fred, the last time six times you felt lucky, you lost. Fred: Have you ever seen me lose seven times in a row? NC: I don't know, how many Flintstone spinoffs have you tried? (As he says this, titles of these spinoffs are displayed: ''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, The New Fred and Barney Show, The Flintstone Comedy Show, Yabba Dabba Dinosaurs, Bedrock Cops, The Flintstone Kids, and The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas)'' NC (vo): But his boss Slate says he has to work the night shift, while in the future, Spacely's competitor, Cogswell, is basking in his marketing success. Cogswell's computer: (sultry female voice) Eight-and-a-half billion Humphrey Bumgart cogs. Mr. Cogswell (Daws Butler): If you were a woman...I mean, a real woman...I could kiss you. NC: (smiling) This aged fantastic. NC (vo): George sneaks in as Cogswell's robot dog Sentro... NC: (shrugs) The future. NC (vo): ...and finds out that his computer, R.U.D.I., is the leak. George: (stunned) R.U.D.I.? My best friend is the leak?! (The scene fades to black, replaced by a message reading: "And that's how Skynet was born. The end." The movie resumes with George back in his office to confront R.U.D.I. with what he found out) NC (vo): He confronts the computer about going behind his back. George: Sorry, but I gotta report you. R.U.D.I.: (worried) George, if you just give me a little time... NC: (as R.U.D.I.) What will I tell my children, (Shots of the following appear in the corners) Game Boy and Beemo? NC (vo): The computer keeps George in the room and sends Spacely home... NC: (nodding) Thought I was joking about that Skynet shit, huh?! NC (vo): ...while back in the past, Fred and Barn skip the night shift to go play poker, but notice their boss is there, too. (As Fred and Barney approach the Water Buffalo Lodge, where the poker game is taking place, they spot Mr. Slate walking in, from a limousine whose prehistoric foot power consists of several men, not just one. The camera zooms in close on these men) NC (vo): And yeah, that is friggin' hilarious. (Moments later, Fred and Barney emerge from a costume store, Fred dressed like a gambling cowboy, complete with a huge mustache, and Barney dressed like a bosomy lady with not just a dress, but also a huge wig, lipstick, pantyhose and high-heel shoes) NC (vo): They disguise themselves, though, to get in. Barney: (struggling to keep balance in his high heels) How come I have to be the woman? Fred: Well, I'm doing the poker playing, aren't I? NC: (making an A-OK sign) Again, aged great! Fred: Now, all you gotta do is stand around, looking sexy, to distract the other players. NC: (shaking his head, as it rests on his hand) While I'm imagining Jennifer Tilly... (Cut briefly to a shot of Jennifer Tilly at the poker table (as seen on ''The Poker Lounge), but with Fred's decapitated head edited in)'' NC (vo): ...anteing up Fred's head... NC: (pointing to screen nervously) ...I have to admit, hearing him say the word "sexy" might be the most disturbing thing I've ever heard. NC (vo): I don't want to associate anything about the Flintstones being sexy! (A clip of an episode of ''Red Dwarf is shown)'' Arnold Rimmer: Wilma Flintstone is the most desirable woman who ever lived. NC: With some exceptions. (Slate sees the disguised Fred and Barney walking up to the poker table where he's at) Mr. Slate (John Stephenson): Always glad to welcome a new face into the game. (He spots a spider lowering itself down to the table, irritating him) But not you! (slaps spider away) NC: Anti-spide-ite. (One of Slate's assistants spots the disguised Barney) Assistant: (suggestively) Speaking of pleasure... (puts his arms around Barney, who giggles) NC: (wide-eyed amazement) JESUS!! (An image of a caveman dragging a woman away by her hair appears in the corner, which NC gestures toward) ''This image is looking PC... ''(The scene of Slate's assistant putting his arms around Barney is shown again) NC (vo): ...compared to this children's cartoon! (As the poker game goes on, Fred puts down his cards to show what he has) Fred: I've got all kings! (Slate then puts down ''his cards, revealing that he has...)'' Slate: Four aces! NC (vo): Fred loses all of his money and, on top of that, reveals who they are. (Startled, Barney, who was getting Fred a pitcher of water for him to drink, accidentally throws the pitcher on Slate's head, spilling the water on him and causing him to stumble backwards into Barney, knocking him down and knocking his wig off, revealing his true identity, which infuriates Slate, who catches a terrified Fred trying to sneak away) Slate: Hold on, you phony! Barney Rubble is your girlfriend?! NC: (looking up at the ceiling) You hear that? (There is no sound) It's the empty silence of nobody surprised. (Outraged at Fred and Barney's dishonesty, Slate yells at them that they're fired. For emphasis, he rips Fred's fake mustache off of him as he says this) NC (vo): He fires the two of them... (Back in the future, Astro puts his paw around George's shoulder, trying to comfort him after the shocking revelation about R.U.D.I.) NC (vo): ...as, back in the future, George was...released by the computer. I missed that scene. (George spots Elroy's time machine project) NC (vo): ...as it looks like Elroy finished his time machine and even brought back someone from the past. (Elroy opens a door, revealing said someone: a harem girl who wanders around in confusion) Harem girl: I don't know where I am. (puts her arms on George's shoulders) Please, help me, master. NC: (very much concerned) Okay, there's, like, (holds up three fingers) three setups for pornos in this movie! I'm arousingly confused! (Now jobless, Fred and Barney try to make it up with a camping holiday, which they surprise their wives with. The wives, of course, are none too pleased at this. Not only that, but Dino had already eaten all the food) NC (vo): Back in the past, Fred and Barney surprise their wives with a much cheaper vacation than planned as they decide to camp outside. Fred: The best things in life are free. Wilma: (irritated) And the worst husbands in life are cheap! (A rock labeled "JOKE" is seen in the room with NC; he knocks on it) NC: What do you know? A solid joke. (Elroy's time machine is activated, with the entire Jetson clan in the room with it, and they are teleported into the past, to prehistoric times; in other words, the time of the Flintstones. As they try to set up the tent, Fred and Barney are startled by some colorful lights that form in the air as a result of the time machine appearing, and they go to alert their wives, who are washing their faces in a stream) NC (vo): Elroy uses his time machine, trying to send his family to the future, but accidentally sends them to the past, where the Flintstones are camping. (The Jetsons look around at the strange new world they've entered. George puts on his rocket belt and uses it to lift himself into the air to see what he can find, while Fred tries to see what ''he can find by lifting himself into the air by standing on Dino's head. Fred has trouble keeping his balance as Dino lifts his head)'' Fred: Hold still, Dino! (And the next thing they know, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson are staring one another face to face!) Fred and George: (in unison) YIPE! (They both drop down) NC: (chuckles) Well, we have our commercial shot. (Suddenly, the commercial break music starts to play and the video starts to fade out) No, I didn't mean it like that! Hey, hey! Put it back! Hey, hey... (But it's too late; we go to a commercial. Upon return, the movie resumes with George and Fred each addressing their respective groups about what they just saw) NC (vo): So the Jetsons finally meet the Flintstones one-third through the movie... NC: With all their repeated backgrounds, who knew Hanna-Barbera could pace themselves? NC (vo): ...only the Jetsons think the Flintstones are from the future, and the Flintstones think the Jetsons are from the past. NC: That'd actually be cute if it wasn't hopelessly idiotic. (The Flintstones and Jetsons send out their respective dogs to investigate, and Dino and Astro, nervously stepping backward, back into one another with a bump) NC (vo): They send out their dogs for...let's face it, commercial shot #2. (Dino and Astro do a double-take at one another, freak out and run off. A message is edited in below: "Fri, 7pm CST: 'Jetsons meet the Flintstones' – That Syndicated Channel You Never Bothered to Learn the Name of") NC (vo; announcer voice): Friday night at 7:00 on that syndicated channel you never bothered to learn the name of! (normal voice) They finally all meet each other and figure out what proper time period they're in and from. Elroy says it'll take a bit to fix the time machine, so the Flintstones try to convince them to stay. Fred: You'll come home with us. Jane: But won't that interfere with your vacation? NC: (as Jane) Or the timeline of humanity? (waving dismissively) No, you're right, vacation's more important. (The Flintstones and Rubbles take the Jetsons, who are now wearing Stone Age attire to fit in better, to the Slate vs. Tarpit Annual Picnic) NC (vo): They take them to their work picnic, where Fred hopes that showing off the future gadgets will get them their old jobs back. George: (about his new Stone Age attire) This outfit, it's a little drafty. Elroy: (about his new Stone Age attire) I can hear my friends laughing all from the future. NC: Well, maybe you can get us back to (An image of Elroy tinkering with the time machine appears in the corner) our proper time period. Hi? (A concert is playing at the picnic, by a band known as Iggy and the Sandstones, which Judy Jetson in particular takes a liking to) NC (vo): Why, yes, mid-'80s cartoon, you would feel naked without a pointless music video. Backup Singers: (singing) She'll do the Bedrock rock! Iggy (Jon "Bowzer" Bauman): (singing) It's to her side! Backup Singers: She'll do the Bedrock rock... (Cut briefly to a clip of ''The Great Muppet Caper, showing Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem looking out windows)'' NC (vo; as Dr. Teeth): Call our lawyer; we got more lawsuits against them than Uber! Background Singers: And you'll be mine, all mine, all mine... (Meanwhile, Fred introduces his "cousin" George to Mr. Slate, then has George put on his rocket belt, after which George flies through the air, impressing Slate) NC (vo): Fred introduces George's inventions to his boss, who decides to use them to his advantage. Fred: (to Slate at the horseshoe-tossing contest) And for our jobs back at double our salaries, our cousin will make you a winner. NC: (as Barney) Hey, remember Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm? (as Fred) Who? (as Barney, clutching at his head) I don't know, I had a blackout there. (George puts on his magnetic boots and uses them to remove one of the horseshoes from the pole (in this case, the really long neck of a turtle)) NC (vo): They use George's device to win some of the challenges... (The last contest involves catching a pigasaurus, which is unfortunately thwarted by Astro and Dino's antics, causing Slate to lose his grip on the pigasaurus and fall in the mud. Fred and George help him to his feet, but it's too late) NC (vo): ...but lose the last one, causing them to still not get their jobs back. (Cut briefly to a ''Futurama episode, "The Farnsworth Parabox")'' Farnsworth: Well, that was pointless. NC (vo): Meanwhile, in the future, Spacely breaks into George's home to find out where he went. (In the Jetsons' home, Mr. Spacely, having barged in, confronts Rosie the Robot and superintendent Henry Orbit on where George is) Spacely: (angrily) He's ruined my business, and now he's not man enough to face me! NC: (as Spacely) My PR says (points to his own mustache) it's because of my Hitler 'stache, (pounds desk with fist) but I'm sure that's Jetson's fault, too! NC (vo): Meanwhile, in the past, they try to fix the time machine with a pair of pliers. (Said pliers consist of a bird whose beak is pliers-shaped. It turns one of the nuts a few times, then looks into the camera) Bird: It's not easy working with nuts all your life. (NC grins suggestively and bats his eyes. Back to the movie, unfortunately, just as the Jetsons are ready to take a picture of the Flintstones and the Rubbles before they leave for home, the time machine is prematurely activated, and the Flintstones and Rubbles, standing too close to the machine, are teleported to the future instead; in other words, the time of the Jetsons. They find themselves inside the Jetsons' home) NC (vo): The Flintstones accidentally get sent to the future where they meet Rosie the robotic maid. Barney: I never heard a tin can talk before. (walks up to Rosie and knocks on her, making a clanking sound) (Cut briefly to a clip of ''Spaceballs, the Virgin Alarm going off, before cutting back to the movie)'' Henry Orbit (Daws Butler): We were trying to get the Jetsons back. Wilma: We just left them! Fred: Five minutes or a million years ago, according to how you look at it. NC: (as Fred) I mean, cavemen with dinosaurs; kind of confusing gray area. Where does Jesus fall in that mix? We had a Christmas special! (Back in Bedrock, where they are now stranded, the Jetsons try to adjust, with some success, to life in the Stone Age. George watches as Jane feeds old food to a pigasaurus garbage disposal) NC (vo): The Jetsons try getting used to the Stone Age, though, and surprisingly seem to fit in pretty well. (Then George walks outside to spot Elroy mowing the lawn with a dinosaur on wheels that eats the grass) Elroy: (about the dinosaur) He's doing all the work. Grass-Eating Dinosaur: At last, somebody who appreciates me. NC: Flintstones is a horror series from a certain point of view. (In the Jetsons' home, meanwhile, Fred is trying out several of their gadgets with delight) NC (vo): Meanwhile, we see our Stone Age families seem to be fitting well until Spacely drops by. (Suddenly, Spacely again barges in and spots Fred and Barney, the former he mistakes for a disguised George) Spacely: (angrily) That doesn't fool me a bit! (reaches out and pulls on Fred's face, stretching it, thinking it's a mask) And neither does this ridiculous disguise, Jetson! NC: (grinning) Well, move over... (Cut briefly to an image of...) NC (vo): ...furry, red-eyed, horned demon. NC: Fred's face stretched out (image of Spacely pulling on and stretching Fred's face appears in the corner) is my new nightmare tonight! (nods) (Spacely quickly realizes, however, that Fred is not George and gets an idea...) NC (vo): Spacely finds out they're from the past and gets an idea to exploit them. (Back in the past, George goes to work for Mr. Slate's competitor, Turk Tarpit, where he flies through the air with his rocket belt, with a banner flying off the end reading "TURK TARPIT FOREVER") NC (vo): Meanwhile, in the past, George realizes he has to get a job, showing off his new gadgets. (Later, George is flying at an Iggy and the Sandstones concert) Announcer: (on stage) George Jetson! (The crowd cheers as George flies toward the stage, his underwear visible under his Stone Age attire as he goes) NC: (visibly terrified) George's beaver shot is something I don't need to see in this crossover! (shudders) Weirdly! (While George returns home via limousine, in the future, the Flintstones are being interviewed by the press) NC (vo): So the Jetsons are now loaded, while back in the future, the Flintstones are being interviewed about being, well, the Flintstones. Interviewer: (to Fred) How does it feel to be here in another century? NC: I think the real question is... NC (vo): ...when did the future allow cloning of TV celebs? (A little later, we're shown someone named Johnny and Jet Rivers (Orbit City versions of Johnny Carson and Joan Rivers, respectively)) NC (vo): And who dropped all of them when they were frozen fetuses? (As Johnny shakes Fred's hand, Jet runs up) Jet (Julie Dees): Can we talk? (She tries to pull Fred away from Johnny) You promised to be on The Jet Rivers Show tonight! (Johnny tries to pull back, resulting in a tug of war between them for Fred) NC: Joan Rivers as a late-night host, that'll always be relevant. (Meanwhile, Mr. Slate gives George a stone slab showing that he is now Slate's partner) NC (vo): Back at Bedrock, George's boss gives him a higher position so he can be in charge of the dinosaur strike. (Slate and George spot the dinosaurs in the Rock and Gravel Company pacing around holding up "on strike" signs (apparently, they are being replaced by real machinery and fear going extinct because of it), either in their mouths or around their necks) Slate: (to George) Nothing you can't handle, old buddy, old partner! (runs off) NC: (his head resting on his hand) The tragedy is, the dinosaurs never did solve that dispute, and now they're remembered only (An image of a toy of Pebbles riding a dinosaur appears in the corner) as a novelty toy at Denny's. (Things take a turn for the worse, however, as Barney joins up with Cogswell Cogs, Spacely's competitor, jeopardizing his friendship with Fred, who is clearly with Spacely Sprockets. Fred sees Barney standing on a table to address a crowd and angrily reaches out to grab him and pull him away, not realizing that it's not the real Barney, but a hologram. Things are not looking good for the Jetsons, either, as they are overwhelmed from buying up so much of Bedrock, including the fire department, apparently, as George, dressed as a fireman, returns home and tries to block the door, but fails as it falls open and a tiger runs into the house) NC (vo): It seems both the Flintstones and the Jetsons are sick of the time period they're stuck in, and the time machine is no closer to being fixed. (As Mr. Orbit tries to fix the time machine, he tells Rosie it's hopeless) Rosie: Hopeless? Hopeless? (She pushes a button on herself. Half of her head opens up, revealing a small computer, whose monitor flashes "Does not compute" with a buzzing sound) Rosie: Does not compute. Does not compute. NC: (shrugs as the image of Rosie appears in the corner) Well, that's terrifying. NC (vo): Rosie goes to R.U.D.I. the computer and asks him to figure out the equation to fix the time machine. (Another computer emerges from Rosie's stomach, showing off a long complicated equation that R.U.D.I. had given her) Rosie: You also have another power. (The equation is replaced by a heart as she tears up) The power of caring for Mr. J. NC: Okay, am I the only one who wants to see a robotic Joker (An image of a toy robot version of the Joker appears in the corner) every time she says "Mr. J"? (With R.U.D.I.'s help (on a computer in the Jetsons' home), they finally do get the time machine working again, and Rosie gets teleported, not to the Stone Age, but to the Middle Ages) NC (vo): They finally figure out how to fix the time machine, as Rosie decides to travel back to find the Jetsons. She gets sent to the wrong time period, though, and sees two knights jousting. (As the two knights come at her, she jumps up out of their way, leaving them to collide with one another) NC (vo): How'd that even happen? (Cut briefly to a closeup of the time machine's two settings: "Past" and "Future") NC (vo): There's literally two settings on the damn thing! (Rosie clings to a tree branch to avoid the knights) Rosie: Wherever this is, the robots aren't very friendly. NC: (massaging his face) Okay, big missed opportunity: how cool would it have been if she was sent back to the same time period as Scooby-Doo? (A montage of Photoshopped shots of Rosie meeting the Mystery, Inc., gang is shown: they think she's a disguised crook and chase after her, with Fred Jones ultimately ripping her head off, thinking it's a mask) NC (vo): They would think she's a masked bandit, take her head off, thinking it's a mask– NC: Okay, I see the problem. (The Jetsons try to get away from Bedrock in the Flintstone car, with Dino, who had not gone with the Flintstones, in tow. They drive across a bridge made up of the body of a dinosaur) Jane: What made you drive all the way here, George? (When George answers, we cut to them inexplicably on solid road again) George: I don't know, Jane. NC: A jump cut. (Comparison shots of the two are shown, one in each corner) How'd he do that?! (Suddenly, the time machine appears right above the Flintstone car, with Rosie sitting in it with everyone else) NC (vo): Rosie gets the time machine right, though, and finds the Jetsons. (The Jetsons return home to their own time, taking the Stone Age car with them, which Spacely discovers) NC (vo): They get back home and show Spacely the Flintstone car, which gives him an idea. (Said idea is to have the Flintstone car mass-produced as a model for future replicas) Spacely: Nostalgia buffs will go crazy for one of Spacely's Stone Age Specials. NC: It'll be like that age in the 2010s when anything new was (Voice turns fearful as a poster for ''Edge of Tomorrow appears) destroyed and anything old was ''(Same tone; as poster for ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi appears)'' destroyed. NC (vo): But they see Cogswell's spy dog Sentro is there, taking pictures to report back. Thus, everybody tries to stop him. (George, Astro, Fred and Barney, the latter two putting their feud aside to help out, take off after Sentro, who runs off, blowing open a hole in a closed door with a laser gun built in him to escape) NC (vo): I really feel like this should be over. (Astro chases Sentro through the hole, while George waits at the bottom of a staircase for them) George: Come to Georgie! (But Sentro jumps into the air halfway down the stairs, missing George entirely. Astro also does likewise as he chases after Sentro, who suddenly bumps into Dino, knocking him down. Then Astro jumps on top of Sentro, causing the robo-dog to break down, his head to open up, and the camera inside (and thus the evidence) to be destroyed. Astro and Dino high-five one another in triumph) NC (vo): They splatter his dog brains by opening his head. NC: (creeped out) There's disturbingly way too much of that in Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. (Shots of Sentro's opened-up head with the camera inside and Rosie's opened-up head with the computer inside appear in both corners) NC (vo): ...and the new/old car is revealed, becoming a big hit. George even hands over his partnership to Fred, getting his old job back. However, it looks like Elroy can't fix the time machine. (The past/future lever is shown again) CHRIST, IT'S ONE LEVER! Fred: (to Elroy, shocked) You mean we're stuck here forever?! Barney: (dejectedly) If we live that long... (As a dramatic sting plays, the screen fades to black, presumably going to a commercial) NC: (sarcastically) Yeah, better cut to that commercial. In the last...two minutes left, so much could happen! NC (vo): Spacely gives the Flintstones one of the cars, and as soon as they sit in it, they start going back in time. NC: (frowning) Explain. Elroy: They must have absorbed some of the time machine quadrapotents. NC: (disbelieving) Explain! George: That old car just wants to go home as much as they do. NC: Both of those are awful! Explain it correctly! NC (vo; as George): It looks like the writers had a deadline, and this was for five-year-olds, so who cares? NC: Finally, something that makes sense! (As the Flintstone car, with the Flintstones, Rubbles and Dino inside, glows brightly, about to disappear for its time-traveling trip home, everyone waves goodbye) NC (vo): The Flintstones travel back, Judy gives a wave of complete indifference... (As he says this, the camera focuses on her, waving less enthusiastically than the rest of the Space Age group) NC (vo): ...and everything is back to its bizarre normality. (As the Flintstone car disappears, the movie closes on a skyline shot of Orbit City, with the camera zooming out) NC: And I think that's the best way to sum up this special: comfortable in its bizarre normality. (The film's clips are shown one more time as NC gives his final thoughts on it) NC (vo): It's hard to say this is really good, but I can't act like it doesn't give what it promises. The two shows have equal screen time, we see them together, we see them apart, and we see them in their different worlds. There's not a whole lot of conflict or character, but that was never really the focus of these shows anyway. It was an excuse to see their weird worlds with people acting like it's a normal world. For adults, there's not a whole lot, but for kids, it's perfectly serviceable. There's nothing massive, epic, or even that really clever about it, but it's cute, and I think that's what most people are expecting. If you're a fan of either of these shows, this'll give you the perfectly passable crossover you've kinda been waiting for. NC: I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. (gets up from his chair and leaves) Channel Awesome tagline - Fred: Now, all you gotta do is stand around, looking sexy... (The credits roll) Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts Category:Editorials Category:NC Mini-Reviews Category:Warner Bros Category:Nostalgia Critic